Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting a target that is present in the periphery of a vehicle. In particular, the apparatus and the method are that in which information indicating the presence of a target that includes information on the height of the target is generated.
Background Art
Many on-board radar apparatuses that transmit and receive radar waves to detect information (such as the distance to a target, relative speed, and orientation) related to a target that has reflected the radar waves have been known since the past. For example, PTL 1 is proposed as this type of on-board radar apparatus. In this apparatus, the height of the target from the road surface is estimated from the power distribution (null point generation pattern) of reception power regarding a target that has been continuously detected over a plurality of measurement cycles. A null point refers to a point at which the reception power of a reflected wave is at a local minimum.